Traits
Characters may select two traits from Ultimate Campaign including our list of traits below. Muscle of the Society You gain a +2 trait bonus on Strength checks made to break doors and lift portcullises, and you treat your Strength score as 2 higher for the purpose of determining your carrying capacity. (Pathfinder Society Primer) Proposal and vote In order to streamline traits and cut down on the number of proposals to get traits in from other sources, the following are three General Traits that make up the General category. More than one trait can be chosen from the General category, but the other categories (Combat, Faith, Magic, Social, Equipment, etc) retain their maximum one choice per category restriction. Players are encouraged to add their own fluff to these General traits to describe how they affect the character. Knowlegeable (? and ?) ~ Choose two Knowledge skills. You gain a +1 trait bonus to both of those skills, and make one of those two Knowledge skills a permanent class skill. You can choose this trait multiple times, although you must select different Knowledge skills each time. Resilient (?) ~ Choose either Fortitude, Reflex, or Will. You gain a +1 trait bonus to that type of save. You can choose this trait multiple times, although you must select a different save category each time. Capable (?) ~Choose any one skill. You gain a +1 trait bonus to that skill and it becomes a permanent class skill. You can choose this trait multiple times, although you must select a different skill each time. Two-World Magic: Your studies have allowed you to bridge the gap between the the arcane arts, and prayers to your god. Select one 0-level spell from a class spell list other than your own. This spell is a 0-level spell on your class spell list (or a 1st-level spell if your class doesn't have 0-level spells). For example, if you are a druid, you could select mage hand and thereafter prepare it as a 0-level druid spell; if you are a sorcerer, you could select know direction as a 0-level sorcerer spell known. Carefully Hidden (Human): Your life as a member of an unpopular ethnic group has given you an uncanny knack for avoiding detection. You gain a +1 trait bonus to Will saves and a +2 trait bonus to saving throws versus divination effects. Artifact Hunter: Requirement: Eastern continent. You've spent time investigating the ancient elvish and dwarfish ruins that pepper the forest and mountains of the eastern continent, and you've studied the legends surrounding many of them. You gain a +1 trait bonus on Knowledge (geography) and Knowledge (history) checks, and one of them is always a class skill for you. Planks Denizen: Having lived in the Venzan district of Planks (Ranocchio) you have become adept at navigating the narrow boards that pass for walkways throughout much of the district giving you a +1 trait bonus on Acrobatics checks. In addition, the rough and tumble nature of Planks residents have made you wary and you gain a +1 trait bonus to your CMD when attempting to resist dirty trick attacks. Eye for Quality: Early in life you learned how to see the innate value in any object. You gain a +1 trait bonus to Appraise checks and Appraise is always a class skill for you. Lost Nobility: Your family was prominent before the rise of the current ruling family, but that legacy is now forgotten by all but you. You hold every government official of your nation personally responsible for your lost glory. You gain a +1 trait bonus on attack and damage rolls against government officials of your homeland. The following traits are explicitly excluded from play in Living Pathfinder. * All 'Campaign' traits * Hedge Magician * Natural Born Leader Proposal and vote Category:Additional Rules